I AM DONE!
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Van is a fanfiction writer while Ven is his friend. However, Van gets some hate and finally has had enough... Warning: Some foul language due to Van.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"WRAHHH!" I jump as my housemate Van comes in looking really pissed off-well, he always looks pissed off, but this time even more than usual.

"Uh, Van? Something wrong?" I asked him, slightly worried he might break something again if I don't calm him down. He glared at me.

"YES THERE IS VEN! YES THERE FUCKING IS!" he yelled. I winced as he cussed. "Well, what happened?" I asked. He sat down and sighed in frustration.

"It's those damn trolls." he said. I got confused. "Trolls? But they aren't real..." I said, thinking of the troll under the bridge in that one fairy tale.

Van whacked me on the head. "Not that kind of troll, idiot! It's a term used to name people who like to mess with people!"

I rubbed my head. "Ow...why though?" I asked. Van sighed. "Well, APPARENTLY, the main character in my story online-which is my OWN character, mind you-classifies as a FUCKING MARY SUE! Ven, when you read the first chapter, did it seem they were as far as they could be from a fucking mary sue?!" Van asked angrily.

I thought back to when I had read it and nodded. "Yeah. They had a pretty unique personality, a very average sense of style in clothing, and overall, just a perfectly original...original character." I said.

"EXACTLY! But NOOOO, people keep leaving me reviews and PMs saying that my OC is a FUCKING MARY SUE!" Van yelled.

I patted his shoulder. "Van, calm down. I'm sure by the next chapter you post it will change." I said optimistically. "It better.." Van muttered as he walked back to his room.

_The next day... _

I was washing the dishes when Van suddenly shouted, "THAT'S IT!" He stormed out of his room and shouted, "I AM DONE! I AM THROUGH! I AM JUST SICK OF IT ALL! Why do those trolls have to keep pissing me off? I AM DONE, I AM THROUGH, I AM JUST SICK OF IT ALL! I am a good writer, not a bad one, KNOCK IT OFF!"

I winced but I decided to just let him yell and release all of his anger.

Van paced the living room as he ranted. "Ever since the day I posted that story, I always knew this crap would happen. People accuse me of unoriginality-DO I LOOK LIKE TERRA?!"

"Everytime I put a new chapter up, people always have to be picky about it. And whenever I try to improve it, they just get even more mad, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What is wrong with humankind these days? I made that character thinking they were someone fine. I really hate those trolls, I really truly do. Well I know one way to end this I'LL JUST STOP WRITING, I'LL JUST DELETE MY ACCOUNT!"

"I AM DONE, I AM THROUGH, I AM JUST SICK OF IT ALL! I am sick of everyone always criticizing me! I AM DONE, I AM THROUGH, I'm not changing my style for you, I am an awesome writer, not a disgrace, KNOCK IT OFF!"

"I AM DONE, I AM THROUGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Why don't you all go and try to fucking mess someone else up? I won't listen to you anymore...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Van panted, finally getting some air.

I left the kitchen. "You feel better now?" I asked. He looked at me and said flatly, "NO." Then he started ranting again.

"STOP NAGGING ME! STOP NAGGING ME! STOP NAGGING ME! STOP NAGGING ME! STOP FUCKING NAGGING ME!"

I backed away as he paced around the couch. Wow. He was REALLY pissed...

"Did you wash your hands? Did you gargle your throat? STOP NAGGING ME! Did you wash your face? Did you brush your teeth? STOP NAGGING ME!"

"Have you finished your homework? Do you wanna make an excuse? STOP NAGGING ME! Why don't you give it up? You can't do it, can you? STOP NAGGING ME!"

"Stop naggin' me, ya'll! You always find fault with whatever I do! It's ok to make a complaint...but isn't that a bit unfair?! You guys never care about what I feel, you must be a happy person to burn off all your stress with that! Exactly what do "I" mean to you?"

As he continued, I felt sorry for him. Under all that anger, I could tell he was really hurt by what they were saying to him. And that isn't good at all...

"STOP NAGGING ME! Are you still sleeping? Are you in a dream or something? STOP NAGGING ME! Don't you understand that yet? Are you stupid? STOP NAGGING ME!"

"When will you go all out? Have you done what you should do? STOP NAGGING ME! When will you stop escaping? You should face reality, right? STOP NAGGING ME!"

Van suddenly made a face that reminded me of those girls who think they're better than everyone at school. He then said, "It's ok to whine and utter whatever you like to, I would be disappointed at you though. You sob or get depressed every time, you are so PERFECT I presume? You like to say that you are good and would like to be treated nicely by everyone?"

"You'd like to be treated that way so much, wouldn't you? I will treat you that way-but it just will be insincere and superficial!" He scowled.

"Stop naggin' me ya'll! You always spit out complaints about my work! Stop that and just keep it to yourself, ya don't need to do that! How miserable, how PATHETIC, HOW PITIFUL YOU ALL ARE! I understand what you wanna say, but don't you think you're forgetting about yourself?"

"Sure YOU don't know-" Van's face looked sad for a moment. "-But I got feelings too, ya know." His face turned to a scowl again as he shouted about how everyone was always nagging him.

"STOP NAGGING ME, STOP NAGGING ME, STOP FUCKING NAGGING ME!" He stopped as he got some more air into his lungs. I took it as a chance to walk up to him. "Now how do you feel?" I asked carefully.

"Somewhat better...I'm still pretty pissed at them." He muttered.

"But you can't just delete your account, Van! Besides, Xion went through something similar and now look how unhappy she is! What if you get unhappy too?" I said, worried. He looked at me.

"Well, what else can I do?!" he asked, irritated. I tilted my head as I was thinking. "Well...why don't you tell them how you feel about this? But in a story form?" I suggested.

Van thought about it, before he made a crooked grin. "Yeah...I think I will."

* * *

**There! Now personally, no one has really called my OCs a Mary Sue. (Though I would get reviews concerning songfics...) Anyway, I made this because I was getting a bit mad about how one of my friends' stories are getting criticized cause her OC is a 'Mary Sue'. Now, I am sure she did her very best into making that story and her OC, and even when she explains how her OC is not a Mary Sue, and how she is trying to improve the writing, She is STILL getting criticized. So, I just about had it. Seriously guys, there are times when enough is just enough.**

**I suggest listening to any variation of the song 'I'll Quit Singing' or the song 'Stop Nagging Me!' in case you ever get frustrated from something by the way. :P**


End file.
